


虹

by a_clump_of_algae



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Frian, M/M, maycury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clump_of_algae/pseuds/a_clump_of_algae





	虹

仿佛一场安静的爆炸在他身体里发生，眩晕感随之而来，镜片后面的眼球蒙上了一层雾。Brian的医嘱上写着减少SSRI类药物的服用量，但他觉得得吞下两颗绿色小药丸才能治好失眠。他咽下一颗，杯子里没有水了，另一颗从锡箔纸里滚出来掉在书页之间的缝里。他想起小时候攒起来的药片包装纸，五颜六色的薄片堆满一抽屉，囤积癖大概就是从那会儿开始的。他收集的书比收藏的锡纸和火柴盒都多，有些在桌上堆成一座小岛，深夜时分小岛依然亮着，灯光照射不到的暗影处放着白色马克杯，茶渍沾在杯沿变干，下面是高举话筒的剪影。那个剪影现在可以无限复制，印在慈善店里的T恤上标价两英镑出售，成为塑料玩具厂流水线的迷你玩偶，最后不知道进入谁的衣柜和书橱里，每个人都记得黄夹克和话筒杆，有些人记得他的名字。

Brian把视线从桌角拽回来，聚焦在书缝里的药丸。他仔仔细细读过说明书，副作用最末一行包括幻觉和晕眩，前两天他几乎没感受到，而且比起驱赶逐渐占领他身体的消沉和低迷，承担这点代价根本算不上什么。手边的书页里写满关于禅宗的解释，他或许扫过一眼。两周前疲惫卷土重来，把全速运转的精神拉扯到脱轨，这种感觉时断时续，在某一刻爆发，Brian经历过很多次。他试过冥想，晨跑，接触各种没听说过的宗教理论，某一本书里写印度教传说中的主神沉睡于海洋之上，每做一个梦就诞生一个透明的泡沫，无数个漂浮的气泡就是无数个宇宙。他只清楚地记住了这个故事。随着年纪增长，学生时代一度引以为傲的记忆力在以更快速度衰退。

眩晕变成耳鸣，Brian摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，眯起干涩的双眼，使劲睁开，镜子里映出眼白上的血丝和眼眶周围的皱纹，还有一整天没有打理过的白发。过去他无法忍受让那头卷发的形状出现一点不完美，他看着镜子，想象黑色重新覆盖上发丝，深深浅浅的皱纹化为薄而平滑的皮肤。他在试衣间，面前是化妆台和一圈发亮的小灯泡，他透过三十年前的镜子看向自己。倒计时四十分钟，声音像穿过遥远的水面上方传来。

“你在干什么？”Freddie刚抽了根雪茄，这对即将在台上工作一个多小时的声带很不妙。他问了第二遍，语气更短促。Brian裹着创可贴的手停在鬓角，他才注意到霸占那面镜子太久了，一撮翘了半天的发丝终于愿意服服帖帖待在肩头。他放下发胶，Freddie在身后踱来踱去，停下来修整一下已经十分完美的胡须，并没有盯着他。室温不到二十度，室外更冷，主唱只穿着他的白色背心和短裤，对着天花板练了几个飘忽不定的高音，断在本该继续拖长的地方打了几个焦躁的响指。

Brian记得这一切。Freddie和Roger刚刚吵了一架，没心情在演唱会前冲着对方的脸开嗓，几个后台助理和管理员趁机围过来倒上酒，把不可或缺的大明星引到隔壁休息，一边说着安慰之辞一边邀功受赏。Freddie没工夫理会他们，从调音室走到试衣间，想用力摔点东西又动不了任何一个已经就位的小零件。

后面的细节从Brian脑海中遗失了。他可能像以往那样用“Freddie你还好吗”开头化解局面，也可能什么都没做，只是把上一次演出时的记忆片段拼接在了此处。手掌向桌子的棱角按去，粗糙的刺痛感让他把精神汇聚在这个只有两人的房间里，Freddie的埋怨声一阵接一阵。

“你不冷吗？”Brian拿起椅背上挂着的软袍抖了抖，解开腰带，让衣襟向外敞开。平时他会直接把衣服扔过去，现在似乎有什么力量推着他偏离习惯的的行为举止。

“谢谢。”Freddie犹豫着取下那件衣服，仿佛承认屋里的温度让自己起了鸡皮疙瘩会伤害自尊心似的。布料上的一个个小凸起从Brian指节之间溜走，最后贴在另一个人的肩膀上。Freddie叹了口气，眼睛扫着鞋尖，说着些希望观众别像前天一样冷淡之类的话，衣服在他身上显得大了一圈，空荡荡的衣摆向下遮住了脚踝。

Freddie，Fred。Brian在叫这个名字，那几个音节好像来自某个无比陌生的空间，从口中说出来撞击耳膜时他突然意识到它们是几个可以获得回应的字母，此时此刻拥有明确指向。他不知道自己为什么会这样想。他的小臂越过肩头绕道Freddie身后，那个拥抱很暖和，项链硌着皮肤，他们的心跳隔着肋骨变成同一频率的微弱声响。

Freddie的说话声小下去，连同身影一起变得虚无缥缈而扭曲，Brian听见有人在对他呼喊。白织灯越来越刺眼，他闭上了眼睛，飞溅到脸颊上的冰凉触感又害得他本能地向后退了一步。他在安全距离内把双眼睁开一条缝，1978年的Freddie还没剪成干净利落的短发，泳池里的水珠沿发梢向脖子下流去，在巴黎夏日明媚的阳光下闪闪发光。Brian分不清面前的究竟是药物幻觉，还是在某个平行时空的气泡里他得以再次经历这些事情，以一种不断向后倒退的形式。

又一阵水花溅到岸上，他的裤脚湿了，幸好手里紧紧盖住的相机遮光罩没有遭殃。

“别拍了。”一个巨大的游泳圈向泳池边飞去。Freddie坚持让Brian只在水打湿发型前拍摄，扬言要扔了所有底片，然而当镜头再次对准时他又模仿芭蕾舞演员把双臂高举过头顶，在镜头焦点摆出造型就像一种天性。

Brian的相机放下了，“等我一下。”他把相机绳挂在肩上，从Freddie的包里翻出拍立得，按下快门等相片出来。画面还没浮现在纸上，他夹起相纸往泳池中间的人递过去，学着Freddie欢快高昂的语气——这张送给你，亲爱的。

“滚蛋。”Freddie转身扎进水里，向Roger和John的方向游去。Brian再次按下快门，双脚打起水花的瞬间让他联想到鲸鱼尾鳍垂直落入海面，紧接着一片寂静，不久后更远的地方掀起了浪花，“嘿！”Freddie钻出来靠在蓝色瓷砖上，往对岸来回招手。一只黑白的气球被Roger掷来，由Freddie拦住一击，用力抛向池边。

气球划出的弧线越来越长，Brian看见球的边缘逐渐弯曲，他即使踮起脚也接不住。可是最后球稳稳当当落在了手里，是一只小小的塑料企鹅，他家里有二十多只相同型号的，橘红的喙上有一模一样的接缝。日光暗淡下去，他的鼻子上被什么东西啄了一下。

Freddie脖子上套着耳机，身穿印满阔叶植物的衬衫，墨镜挂在领口，手里举着一只冲向Brian的塑胶企鹅。“你不会要把所有企鹅都捐出去吧？”他问，“这不是我送你的那只吗？”

Brian捂着鼻子摇摇头。Freddie显然在明知故问，连沙锤颜色都挑剔的人怎么可能买一只花纹印得歪歪斜斜的劣质玩具作为礼物。他送出的上一个生日礼物是只跳岩企鹅模型，按一按肚子会发出叫声，电池耗完后没有更换过。Brian有一大堆帝企鹅，但是跳岩企鹅只有一个。

现在霸占录音室沙发的只不过是Brian企鹅藏品的五分之一，某个城市的慈善组织邀请他捐赠一批东西给孤儿，他没有其他东西可选。如果再不将它们从小卧室里清理掉，恐怕连睡觉的地方也没有了。“我要等你把这些东西收走了再进去录音。”Freddie坐进那堆企鹅里，闭上眼伸开双手搂着它们。

Brian把主唱手里那只企鹅抽走扔在旁边，“别胡闹了，我们本来应该上星期就完工的，不止你一个人累得想找个理由放半天假。”

“想好怎么处理你那段独奏了吗？”Freddie翻了个白眼。Brian才意识到导致进度停止不前的根源是自己，是他在合声录完之后提出来要把吉他部分全都推翻重来的。为此他一夜没合眼，凌晨回家睡了两小时，带上要捐出的一箱企鹅就往录音室赶，差点套着卧室拖鞋出门，路程如同梦游。

他提议删掉一行独奏之前的歌词，Freddie立刻用一个果断的“不”进行回绝。乐队才搞出两张专辑，他们的领地意识却一天比一天强，显得好像把自己那部分删掉三秒钟就会让少得可怜的工资大打折扣。Brian开始耐下性子解释，希望对面的完美主义者别太以自我为中心，不是所有灵感都是无可挑剔的艺术品。

“所以又变成我的错了？”Freddie挑起一边眉毛，“到底是谁在这里浪费时间，有空折腾这堆企鹅却没空改一改自己写的谱子？”

看看街头小报的乐评栏目是怎么说你的，Brian。他不确定这声音来自Freddie还是来自心底。报纸角落里的小标题讽刺皇后乐队的吉他旋律令人难以忍受，演奏者是个自命不凡的讨厌鬼。执拗、华而不实——这些尖酸刻薄的言论通常是Brian工作时用来形容主唱的。

也许他从这一年开始逐渐意识到他们享有相同的缺陷，这使他们的灵魂以一种奇妙的途径互相联结。Freddie会无意中想到这些吗？报纸在Brian手里化成碎片，他靠在茶几边的身体失去支撑点，惯性拉扯他向前倾，隔壁录音室的鼓点加速成轰鸣的噪音。他回到了熟悉的九路公交车，一手提着从服装店里为第一次公开演出采购的衣服。Freddie握着他细瘦的胳膊，好让他不至于跌倒在地。

“小心。”

Brian立刻道了谢。他看起来心事重重，又观察着Freddie是否看出有些无关紧要的事情占据了他的思绪。前一晚他们站在酒吧点唱机前面，争论了一会选沙滩男孩还是the Moody Blues，同时弯下腰准备往投币口里扔零钱。Brian侧身翻找硬币，不小心吻到了Freddie，嘴唇与嘴角相碰。他说了对不起，大概醉醺醺的Freddie一觉醒来已经忘了这件事。

二十四岁的Freddie比三十四岁的时候瘦太多，一头微微打着卷的黑发在前排座椅上方随公交车行驶而晃动，他的视线缓缓向后方移去，黏在窗外的某个点。Brian顺着同样方向眺望，街心花坛的喷泉向四周洒出水柱，在雾里投出薄得像纸的彩虹，贯穿整个花园，越过他们头顶。水珠从脸颊凹陷处滑落，痒痒的，说不清是泪水还是窗外喷进来的泉水。车窗倒影里隐约可见憔悴的面容和苍苍白发，Brian觉得未来某天的自己会偶然回忆此刻，来自不同支流的回忆彼此相撞，那些带着蔷薇香气的触摸、柔软的拥抱和旧相片纸，得而复失又以另一种方式失而复得，清晰地呈现在眼前。他擦去颧骨上温热的水珠。


End file.
